Let's Waltz and go on Cloudy Summer Bike Rides
by Areshi
Summary: What had it been, the things they were searching for? Running away to find each other in some obscure and unknown village, living in a dog riddled apartment complex, finding friends and found family out of strangers. Sakura tries to help Sasuke heal while Sasuke helps her search.


"SHANNAAROOOO !"

All he could see,

Gold Green eyes glowing with anger , Damp fuschia strands flying in the air that made the droplets all around her head look like some sort of halo, as she turned expertly deliver a well-aimed kick to a guys skull. The height of the kick was commendable and the landing ,she executed with practiced ease.

In a matter of a few seconds, the last of 3 full sized adults (thugs, really) fell, knocked out cold by this girl, half their size.

He stood there, as the rain continued falling onto the unconscious forms and her by the dumpster and he was just standing there staring dumbly, incredulously at this girl who came out of nowhere and started beating him to the punch.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, staring at each other, her labored breathing and the rain's pitter patter was all he could hear.

She slumped her shoulders and let fuchsia bangs cover her eyes, which seemed to break the trance he was in,

Somewhere his umbrella was being blown around by an indifferent wind, he found himself unable to care when the rain soaked him through his bones , he had all the right to be cold, but the warmth in his body never left him as they stood there, rain still beating on their backs, and the occasional rumbling of thunder in the background, late in the afternoon when the sun was only just beginning to set and school bells have already resounded all around the neighbourhood.

She walked over to him ,her red oversized hoody clung to her lithe figure,denim shorts soaked through, streams of water flowing down her long legs,and he could hear her sloshing steps toward him, even walking with wet sneakers on, her steps were tentative and cat-like in grace, stepping over the idiots who tried to pick a fight with him.

She stopped at an arm's length directly in front of him, and said nothing,

" Are you al-"

He was cut off when she ducked and started collecting the contents of his forgotten shopping bag strewn around the puddles at his feet.

She wasn't speaking and before he could move to pick his own shit up, she was up and done, his plastic bag with a few coffee cans, sandwiches , and ramen packs on hand.

He extended his hand to take the bag, prepared to all but mutter a reluctant thank you for her unnecessary help, for a situation he knew he could have handled on his own. How does one phrase "Thank you, but your help was unnecessary and I had things under control, if anything you escalated things to this degree and now we are all wet" without sounding ungrateful and condescending?

Imagine his surprise and shock, again, when said pink haired girl quickly side stepped him and made a run for it, his week's worth of groceries on hand.

"Sorry!"

She screamed at the void, before turning a corner and disappearing leaving him there with the twitching bodies of some small time gang members who tried to pick a fight with him,they weren't getting up anytime soon by the looks of it.

He cursed for the nth time that day, could he not really catch a fucking break today?.

Sasuke sighed, and begrudgingly trudged back to the combini, shoving his now icy fingers into his pockets, sneakers wet, he didn't even bother avoiding previously avoided puddles and almost stomped back, hell bent on buying a damn raincoat this time. It was summertime and yet this storm acted like it was typhoon season.

Sasuke Uchiha, in that moment knew: He had never been more annoyed in his life.

**A/N:**

My first time writing a fanfic! YAAY!

This one has been sitting in my head for a long long looong time, I really look forward to fleshing this out and making it feel like a summertime arc of an anime or a summer anime movie (think Summer wars), with all the fun of the countryside and summer, and all the drama that comes from a SasuSaku romance!

I really would appreciate greatly, a review and some feedback, no flames please I beg of youuuuuu


End file.
